


The Continuity of the Generations

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work, Solaris - All Media Types, set in the Foobiverse
Genre: 22nd Century, Asteroid Deflection, F/M, Flashbacks, Hork-Bajir, Research, United Earth, the foobs of the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: A research project about space history,and tales untold
Kudos: 1





	1. Epigraph

_They that go down to the sea in ships, that do business in great waters;_

_ These see the works of the Lord, and his wonders in the deep. _

_ For he commandeth, and raiseth the stormy wind, which lifteth up the waves thereof. _

_ They mount up to the heaven, they go down again to the depths: their soul is changed because of trouble. _

_ They reel to and fro, and stagger like a drunken man, and are at their wit's end. _

_ Then they cry unto the Lord in their trouble, and he bringeth them out of their distresses. _

_ He maketh the storm a calm, so that the waves thereof are still. _

_ Then are they glad because they be quiet; so he bringeth them unto their desired haven. _

_Oh that men would praise the Lord for his goodness, and for his wonderful works to the children of men!_

-Psalm 107:23-31


	2. Family tree

Meredith Patterson (10/8/2002) m. Jason McGuire (4/10/2003) on 5/18/2026

Laura Patterson (8/16/2026) m. Evan Creemore (1/10/2027) on 6/3/2051  
  
Michael Patterson II (3/20/2055) m. Alexandra Anderson (6/18/2055) on 1/4/2078  
\- Tyler Patterson (2/26/2079)  
\- Cynthia Patterson (6/20/2082)  
\- Rebecca Patterson (5/22/2083)  
\- Loren Patterson (8/12/2086)  
\- Jill Patterson (5/31/2088)  
\- Lianne Patterson (9/25/2092)

Jason Patterson (9/16/2057) m. Gianna Flatt (12/30/2056) on 4/17/2081  
\- Gemma Patterson (4/5/2082)  
\- Royce Patterson (12/16/2083)  
\- Hilary Patterson (3/28/2085)  
\- Megan Patterson (7/20/2089)

\- April Patterson II (4/5/2093)

Tracey Patterson (7/28/2063) m. Ethan Kinney (11/18/2059) on 7/2/2083

\- Amelia Patterson (5/22/2083)

\- Keith Patterson (10/7/2086)

\- Luke Patterson (8/1/2090)

\- Mia Patterson (3/30/2093)

\- Hannah Patterson (9/18/2094)

\- Kyra Patterson (11/2/2097)

\- Elizabeth Patterson II (4/15/2108)


End file.
